


Dark Depths

by misura



Category: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is his goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hotelmontana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelmontana/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Тёмные глубины](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467808) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani)



His blood tastes salty on her tongue, like the sea - a foolish, overly romantic misconception on her part, no doubt, but it serves to bring her back to the present, the situation, the risk.

It would be so very easy to drown, she thinks. To kill.

Few men have offered themselves to her willingly, and fewer still have done so in full knowledge of what she is capable of (and of what they themselves are not). There is trust here, and something very nearly as fragile which she would prefer not to name.

 

(Ishmael waits for her outside, looking determined and slightly scared.)

("All is well," she tells him calmly, as she would have done had it not been true. "He sleeps.")

(Walking away, she feels his eyes on her, almost hearing the softly whispered name of the goddess he and his master both imagine her to represent - and she will, of course, be Kali for them if the situation demands it. Their goddess of blood and death, striking terror in the hearts of their enemies but never, _never_ in theirs.)


End file.
